


take what the water gave me

by likebrightness



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza’s always trying to fuck with her like that. It’s worse, now that they’ve fucked a few times. Like the fact that Alicia wanted to get off, for the first time since the apocalypse, means she’s into Elyza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take what the water gave me

“Why do you get to shower first?” Alicia asks.

Elyza smirks. Alicia swears to god it’s her default expression.

“So you can charge your phone, princess.”

Alicia rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I’ll be right outside.”

“I don’t think so,” Elyza says. She wraps a hand around Alicia’s wrist and tugs her into the bathroom. “You’re staying in here.”

“Excuse me?” Alicia huffs.

“The hallway is too open. There are multiple fronts you could be attacked on. Here no one has a chance to sneak up behind you.”

They haven’t seen a walker all day, and they’ve already checked this house and the two next door. Alicia knows they have to stay vigilant, but she’s also pretty sure this is a ruse to keep her close while Elyza is naked. Elyza’s always trying to fuck with her like that. It’s worse, now that they’ve fucked a few times. Like the fact that Alicia wanted to get off, for the first time since the _apocalypse_ , means she’s into Elyza.

“Walkers aren’t really known for their ability to sneak up, but whatever.”

She plugs her phone into the bathroom outlet and determinedly does not watch as Elyza undresses. This area still has power, for now, but Alicia figures it’s only a matter of time.

“You sure you don’t want to join me?” Elyza says, and Alicia doesn’t have to look to know she’s smirking. “Never know when the hot water is going to run out.”

Alicia turns her phone on airplane mode to charge faster. Elyza chuckles and climbs in the shower.

Alicia thinks that is that, but she only gets a brief moment of quiet before: “You want to do my back for me? I’ll do yours.”

She’s so _obnoxious_. Her accent makes it a million times worse—maybe because Alicia always thought she _liked_ accents, always thought they were kind of hot, actually, but she refuses to think that about Elyza’s. Hers is cocky and gets gritty when she’s tired and rubs on Alicia’s every nerve.

The shower turns off quickly—Elyza bathes as often as they have the chance to, but she never takes very long. They never stop anywhere very long.

Alicia doesn’t look up until she’s sure Elyza has a towel wrapped around herself. When she does look, though, Elyza is smiling at her, not smirking, wet hair a tangled mess. She takes a step closer, and when Alicia just keeps staring, Elyza kisses her.

It is gentle, and sweet, and nothing like the hard, rushed kisses they’ve had before. Alicia’s stomach flutters in a way she can’t stand.

“Your turn, babe,” Elyza says when she pulls back. “I’ll protect you, don’t worry.”

Butterflies are still swooping hard in Alicia’s stomach, but she rolls her eyes. “Whatever.”

Elyza doesn’t look away when Alicia takes her clothes off.

“You should get dressed,” Alicia snaps. “Wouldn’t want you to have to fight walkers naked.”

She gets in the shower so she doesn’t have to look at Elyza’s face anymore.

If anything were normal, Alicia would simply hate everything Elyza does. She _does_ hate everything Elyza does. Except she also _doesn’t_. They’re supposed to be meeting back up with her family in Reno, and she has no idea if they will, if they’ll make it there, if her family will make it there, has no idea if her family is even _alive_ anymore. But Elyza smirks at her and teases her and she forgets, for a minute, what the world is really like. Eliza smirks at her and she thinks maybe there’s more to this than just surviving.

When she’s done showering, they get back on the road. They roll the windows down, let the wind blow their hair dry. Alicia drives, and Elyza stays quiet, for once.

-

Alicia’s hands are shaking too hard to hang onto the bat. It drops at her feet. It probably clanks against the pavement, but she can’t hear anything over the beating of her heart. Her face is spattered with the walker’s blood. It feels thick, almost sticky, staying heavy on her face instead of dripping off. She swallows, and she swears she can taste it, even though she had her mouth pressed closed tight as she swung.

“Alicia?”

Alicia swallows again. The walker is a mess on the ground next to her bat. Elyza steps around it.

“Alicia?” she says again. “Babe, can you hear me?”

Alicia nods, vision swimming. She blinks and focuses on Elyza, whose face is broken with concern.

“It was coming at you,” Alicia says. _It_ not _him_ , because that was _not_ a man. It may have been a man once but it was _not_.

Elyza smiles, gently. “Yeah, babe. You saved me.” She picks up the bat and takes Alicia by the hand. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Adrenaline is still rushing through Alicia’s veins. She wants to run, wants to scream. She wants to swing the bat again. It was _awful_ , the sound it made, the feeling, the way the bat stopped, when it connected. But something in her felt like it was what she was _meant for_. She doesn’t know what to do with that.

Elyza takes her into one of the houses they passed. She keeps Alicia behind her while she checks it, then ushers her to the kitchen sink. She doesn’t let go of Alicia’s hand until she’s seated, in a chair, her back to the sink. Elyza wipes a wet towel over Alicia’s face, and Alicia closes her eyes rather than see the blood on it.

“You’re my knight in shining armor, you know?” Elyza says, and Alicia can feel the grin in her voice. “How’d you learn to swing a bat like that?”

“Played softball as a kid,” Alicia says.

Elyza chuckles. “I’m going to wash your hair in the sink, okay?”

Alicia nods and leans back, eyes still closed. She wonders how much blood is in her hair.

“You played softball as a kid?” Elyza asks.

She’s spraying Alicia’s hair with a stream of hot water now. Alicia breathes and remembers swinging the bat. _Keep your eye on the ball_. The sick _thunk_ of its head collapsing in. She’d do it again in a heartbeat. She doesn’t even like Elyza all that much, but she isn’t about to let her turn into whatever the fuck walkers are.

“How did you ever think I’d believe you were straight?” Elyza asks.

Alicia isn’t ready for the laughter that bubbles out of her. It feels like it knocks the weight off her chest.

“Seriously,” Elyza goes on, scrubbing the shampoo she grabbed from the bathroom into Alicia’s hair, “all that flannel and now you say you played softball.”

It was only a few years past t-ball, but she’s not going to tell Elyza that. No need to encourage her by engaging with her teasing.

Elyza’s blunt fingernails scratch at Alicia’s scalp. They’ve slept together, but Alicia feels like this is maybe the most intimate they’ve ever been.

“This isn’t quite as good as showering with you,” Elyza says. “But it ain’t bad.”

Alicia rolls her eyes. This girl’s never gonna quit. She takes Alicia’s mind off the walker, though, and Alicia figures maybe Elyza’s not the worst.

-

They’re just outside Reno, should make it to Alicia’s family tomorrow.

If they’re there. If they’re still alive. Alicia tries not to think about that.

She and Elyza have found a gated community and a house with a generator. Its security system is armed, and they haven’t see a walker for two days. Alicia knows she shouldn’t let herself, but she feels safe.

Elyza makes Alicia sit in the bathroom while she showers anyway, just in case. This bathroom is big—the house is _huge—_ and Alicia sits at the vanity while Elyza is in the shower.

This time with Elyza has been—well, it’s been something, and honestly Alicia never expected they’d make it this far, never thought they’d get to be one day away from seeing her family again. Elyza has been obnoxious and annoying and a lot of fun, really. She’s made Alicia laugh, and that wasn’t easy to do even before the end of the world. Alicia wonders if none of this happened, if she’d ended up at Berkeley and met this ridiculous Australian girl if they would’ve become friends. She thinks they probably wouldn’t’ve, or shouldn’t’ve anyway, but she also feels like something’s pulling her to Elyza no matter how much she’d rather it not.

“Want to join me?” Elyza asks, like always. “We could save the hot water.”

Alicia says nothing, like always.

But this time, she starts to undress.

She doesn’t know what it is that pulls her to Elyza, but she knows she wants this, as solace or comfort or something. Maybe she just wants an orgasm. For whatever reason, she gets undressed and waits for Elyza to ask her to wash her back. Then she pulls the shower door open.

“You should stop begging,” Alicia says. “You sound desperate.”

Elyza beams at her and steps back so there’s room in the shower.

Elyza comes first, comes _fast_ , Alicia’s hand between her legs. Alicia comes with her back against the shower wall, Elyza’s fingers curling inside her. Elyza kneels and turns Alicia’s body under the spray. She makes Alicia come again, on her tongue this time. When she stands, Alicia gets her fingers inside her, not just on her clit. Elyza is loud when she comes.

After, both still standing under the spray of the shower, slippery skin pressed together, Elyza grins at her.

“That was a lot more than washing my back, princess.”


End file.
